Birthday wishes and kisses
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy is turning ninteen and throws a party to celebrate. But a certain black hedghog is no where to be found. But her friends have a surprise waiting for her after the celebration! ShadAmy Fic. Awesome in my POV!


Birthday wishes and kisses

Birthday wishes and kisses.

Amy was now nineteen and throwing a big party to celebrate. She invited everyone to come. Sonic and Tails had a surprise for her but they wanted it to be special. So they decided to give it to her after the party.

Meanwhile, Amy was putting everything together when Shadow came into her mind.

"I wish I knew where he was. I want to see him." Amy sat on her couch and kept the black hedgehog in her mind. Then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Hey Ames it's Sonic! Happy Birthday girl! Anyway I called to let you know that Rouge and Knuckles would be late. They have something to take care of. So how are you doing?_

"Oh I'm fine. Everything is set for the party tonight…………."

_Ames…..you there?_

"Yeah I'm here. Um…Sonic….do you know if there is a chance of Shadow….."

_Sorry Amy but I don't know. Listen…don't worry so much about him. He's a big boy and can watch out for himself. Sorry but I got go…see you tonight! Happy Birthday!_

Sonic hung up. Amy sighed and looked at the decorations she put up. "Oh man….Shadow where are you? I want to see you again. I miss you."

_**Knock Knock**_

"Amy it's Cream. Cho Cho! And Cheese."

Amy opened the door to her friends to let them in. "You know you're early by four hours Cream."

Cream stepped in with her cho Cheese hovering above her. "WE just came by to see if you need any help with setting things up. But I see you're finished." Cream saw the pink decorations all over the house. "Thanks Cream."

Amy sighed and sat on the couch with a sad look. "What's wrong Amy? Aren't you happy about the party?"

"I wish Shadow could come but I don't know where he is."

Cream smiled and sat by her. "Listen Amy….I know you miss him. But look on the bright side….at least you know he's out there."

Amy nodded but still felt sad about it.

"Well I better go. Sonic and Tails wanted me to meet them. Bye Amy. See you tonight."

Cream left Amy but hugged her before heading out the door.

At the mall, Sonic and his friends prepared Amy's surprise. "She'll be so happy!" Cream said in excitement. "I know she will!" Sonic said giving them the thumbs up.

Later that day it was about seven and the party was going to start at eight on the dot. Amt began to get sleepy So she laid on her couch.

( Amy's Dream)

Amy was in a field of flowers of every type. She was sitting near a big oak tree and looking out to the horizon.

"AMY! OVER HERE!"

She turned and couldn't believe her eyes. "SHADOW! SHADOW YOU'RE HERE!"

She jumped up and ran to him. She landed in his arms and cried on him. "I MISSED YOU SHADOW! WHERE WERE YOU!?" She cried against his chest.

"I never left you Amy. I'm in your heart and you're in mine." HE stroked her quills gently.

"But I need you by me. Please tell me where you were."

"I'm in your heart Ames. I always will be. Don't worry about me."

He lifted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "I never stopped thinking about you Ames."

She smiled at tears began to stream down her face. Shadow placed his hand on her cheek. "Don't cry anymore." He brought her closer to him. Amy stayed in his safe arms and closed her eyes.

( End of Dream)

_**Ding Dong**_

Amy woke up. She looked at her clock. "Oh my gosh! It's eight twenty! The guests!"

She ran and opened the door.

"Gee Ames….next time leave the door opened." Sonic said smiling. They hugged and Sonic walked in. Tails and Cream followed.

"Um….you said Knuckles and Rouge are going to be late right?"

"Yeah…they needed to pick up something." Sonic went to her stereo and blasted the music.

More guests came and gave Amy presents of all sizes. She thanked them all and led them in.

"Wow! A full house! WELCOME TO AMY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY PEOPLE! Sonic was the DJ and greeted everyone.

Knuckles and Rouge finally arrived.

The party lasted till midnight.

The guest began to leave and thanked Amy for a good time. "Thank you for coming."

The last guest left, leaving Amy with Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge.

" Did you all enjoy the party?"

"Best one yet!" Rouge said leaning against Knuckles on the sofa.

"Well I better get these gifts upstairs."

"Wait Amy! You're forgetting a present!" Tails said hopping out of the chair he was sitting in.

Amy looked around but saw no other gift. "What present Tails?"

"Follow us Ames." Sonic took her hand and they all went outside to the park. "Close your eyes." Tails said sounding excited. Amy smiled and did so.

Sonic guided her to a hill.

"Open them." Amy opened her eyes and almost fainted.

"Sh-Shadow?" Amy was lost for words. Shadow extended his hand out for her to take. Amy had tears falling from her emerald green eyes.

The others left leaving the two alone. Shadow held her close to him. "Happy Birthday Ames." He said in a loving tone. Amy held him close to her and cried.

"Shadow….I missed you. I was scared that I would never see you again." Shadow rubbed her back and smiled. "I missed you too Amy."

Amy looked up at him and smiled. They leaned in and kissed. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed there still in the kiss. Amy was so happy to have Shadow back with her. Shadow was happy Amy was safe and by his side.

At the bottom of the hill the group of friends smiled at each other.

"Happy Birthday Ames." Sonic said looking up at the new couple.

The End

**Thank you for your reviews and I will continue writing because of your support.**

**Shadow: Thanks for reading this gushy but great story. I normally wouldn't say this but what the heck…..I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Me: Awww…Shadow.**

**Shadow: (cheeks turn red)**


End file.
